I guess its fate
by SinisterSweet07
Summary: xx
1. Kill yourself like a man

**Weehoo! New story! **

**In this story there are some main charactars,and some other random people no one knows who are just in the chat room because they are bored. And it won't all take place in the chat room. Its humorous and angsty all together. Yay. Takes place during New Moon. Before she jumped off of the cliff - ish. Edwards still gone,Bellas still depressed,yada yada yada but then they all get bored and her and the wolfy pack decided to go on a chat room site.  
**

**Whyxamxixhere - Bella**

**Ashantiluv - Quil**

**LoneWolf - Jake**

**Hotstuff - Embry**

**OhsnapitsPaul - Paul**

**Luv2Shop - random girl  
**

**H20lovefoodsucks - random anerexic computer nerd**

**KittenxCuddles - random queer dude or someone who lost a bet**

**KillMeNow - random emo**

**Paramorexlove - random girl **

**and other random peoples who I don't feel like adding.**

HotStuff: heyyy room

KillMeNow: Oh god. Another queer maniac.

HotStuff: I'm not queer,emo kid

H20Lovefoodsucks: stop fighting.

Ohsnapitspaul: Are you anerexic or something? Food sucks?

H20Lovefoodsucks: NO! brb. i gotta go to the bathroom for a few minutes.

H30Lovefoodsucks has left the room.

KillMeNow: now look what i did! Everything is my fault!

KillMeNow: I should just go blow my brains out with my dad's gun

AshantiLuv: wtf

AshantiLuv: kill urself like a man.

KillMeNow: How? 

AshantiLuv: easy. all you need is seventy five cents and a hooker.

WhyxAmxIxhere: Why don't you smash your head off of the sidewalk until you die?

KillMeNow: I like her idea better.

WhyxAmxIxhere: thank you KillMeNow,but I was talking to Quil.

AshantiLuv: what did I do?

Lonewolf: Quil! What the hell did I tell you about giving emo kids advice on how to kill themselves?

AshantiLuv: sry

KittenxCuddles: ur a guy?

AshantiLuv: look whos talking! Kitten Cuddles!

KittenxCuddles: I lost a bet.

Luv2Shop: lmao

KittenxCuddles: be quiet

Ohsnapitspaul: brb

Ohsnapitspaul has left the room.

KillMeNow: i'm gonna go kill myself like a man and with dignity

KittenxCuddles: How do you plan on doing that?

KillMeNow: drowning myself in a bath tub of gummy bears.

KillMeNow has left the room to go cry and slit his wrists while listening to dashboard confessional.

WhyxAmxIxHere: well that was really specific.

KittenxCuddles: yeah

Luv2Shop: ditto

Lonewolf: Bella!!!!

WhyxAmxIxHere: Jake!!!

Lonewolf: hey

WhyxAmxIxhere: hi

Paramorelove: suppp room

Hotstuff: I'm too sexy for my shirt..too sexy for my jeans..too sexy for my

WhyxAmxIxhere: Embry. Do. Not. Finish. That.

Hotstuff: rawr.

Lonewolf: Im an emo kid noncorming as can be

Ohsnapitspaul has entered the room.

Ohsnapitspaul: hey

Lonewolf: youd be noncomforming too if you looked just like me

Ohsnapitspaul: heyyy its the bella song

WhyxAmxIxHere: shutttt up

Ohsnapitspaul: no

Lonewolf: paul. leave her alone.

KillMeNow has entered the room.

KillMeNow: back

HotStuff: emo kids don't like to be picked on. so leave bella alone.

Ohsnapitspaul: lol good one.

KillMeNow: did someone say emo? whos emo?

Ohsnapitspaul: whyxamixixhere aka bella aka emo kid

KillMeNow: winks at bella come here often?

WhyxAmxIxHere: ew. no.

KillMeNow: waanna go out sometime? i mean..we dont have to go out..we can just makeout..and slit our wrists together.

Lonewolf: wtf

KillMeNow: fine! i can see you dont love me!! i might as well just die!

KillMeNow has left the room and blasted his brains out with his dads sniper rifle

Luv2Shop: once again. very specific.

KittenxCuddles: yeaaa

WhyxAmxIxhere: stupid tail chaser

Ohsnapitspaul: leech kisser

WhyxAmxIxHere: moon howler

Ohsnapitspaul: klutz

WhyxAmxIxHere: dog

Ohsnapitspaul: loser

WhyxAmxIxhere: your mom

Ohsnapitspaul: damn. you win.

Lonewolf: leave her alone paul

Hotstuff: yeah. she runs with vampires.

Hotstuff: Shes tougher than that.

KittenxCuddles: im gonna murder you

Luv2Shop: i didnt know

Ohsnapitspaul: lol

KittenxCuddles: sure sure..

Luv2Shop: watttevverrrr

**  
**


	2. I've seen love die way too many times

**R&R!!! PleASE?**

**Whyxamxixhere - Bella**

**Ashantiluv - Quil**

**LoneWolf - Jake**

**Hotstuff - Embry**

**OhsnapitsPaul - Paul**

**Luv2Shop - random girl  
**

**H20lovefoodsucks - random anerexic computer nerd**

**KittenxCuddles - random queer dude or someone who lost a bet**

**KillMeNow - random emo**

**Paramorexlove - random girl **

WhyxAmxIxhere: blah blah blah

Ashantiluv: alalaala

Paramorexlove has entered the room.

Paramorexlove: hey room

WhyxAmxIxHere: hey

KittenxCuddles: i need to talk to you NOW

Luv2Shop: fine. gah.

KittenxCuddles has left the room.

Luv2Shop has left the room.

WhyxAmxIxHere: omg u like paramore??

Paramorexlove: yeah. im a parawhore.

WhyxAmxIxHere: like woah. so am i.

Paramorexlove: woah!

WhyxAmxIxhere: woah!

Ashantiluv: only u can maaaake me feel..and only u can take me there..and only u can -

Lonewolf: QUIL! STOP IT WITH THE ASHANTI!

Ohsnapitspaul: fine fine new song i choose this time

WhyxAmxIxhere: blink blink

Paramorexlove: wtf

Hotstuff: be afraid. be very afraid.

Ohsnapitspaul: WHEN YOU LEFT I LOST A PART OF ME!

Ohsnapitspaul: ITS JUST SO HARD TOOOO BELIEVE

Ohsnapitspaul: Come back baaaaby please cuz we belong togetherrrr!

WhyxAmxIxHere: stop.

Ohsnapitspaul: whos shoulder am i gonna lean on when times get rough

WhyxAmxIxhere: paul. i mean it.

Hotstuff: i like this song

WhyxAmxIxHere: I dont.

Ohsnapitspaul: whos gonna talk to me til the sun comes up

Ohsnapitspaul: whos gonna take ur place there aint nobody better baby baby

KillMeNow is alive still and entered the room.

KillMeNow: hey room

WhyxAmxIxHere: PAUL!

Ohsnapitspaul: we belong together

WhyxAmxIxhere: STOP SINGING THAT GOD DAMN SONG!

Stunned silence.

Paramorexlove: oookay. issues?

Ohsnapitspaul: jeez bella. didnt know youd react like that.

Ohsnapitspaul: whats the matter. remind you of someone?

WhyxAmxIxhere: no.

Ohsnapitspaul: Then iiiill keeep singing

Lonewolf: paul. ur so gay. stop singing or ill duct tape ur mouth shut.

Ohsnapitspaul: ...

Lonewolf: thats what i thought.

WhyxAmxIxHere: good dog.

Ohsnapitspaul: grr.

KittenxCuddles has entered the room.

Luv2Shop has entered the room.

Luv2Shop: wweeee are baaaack!

Paramorexlove: hmm. i think we have an emergency.

WhyxAmxIxHere: what emergency?

Paramorexlove: nothing. this just kinda reminds me of a song.

WhyxAmxIxhere: What song?

Paramorexlove: you wouldnt know it.

WhyxAmxIxhere: No.

WhyxAmxIxhere: Ive seen love die way too many times when it deserved to be alive

WhyxAmxIxhere: I've seen you cry way too many times when you deserved to be alive?

WhyxAmxIxhere??

Paramorexlove: Omg! U know paramore songs!

WhyxAmxIxhere: well duh

KittenxCuddles: rawr

Luv2Shop: why rawr

KittenxCuddles: just rawr. im mad.

Luv2shop: Im sorry. i couldnt help it.

KittenxCuddles: its not even about you anymore.

Paramorexlove: this soooo reminds me of it. i think u my friend have an emergency

Paramorexlove: whoever that ohsnap kid is talking about thought you were going to breathe then hes wrong.

Paramorexlove: because you are SO holding on.

WhyxAmxIxHere: no.

Paramorexlove: hmmm..denial..

Lonewolf: what are you guys talking about?

KillMeNow: asl ladies

SexxiChika: 16/female/colorado

KillMeNow: sick

SexxiChika: u?

KillMeNow: 15/both/ohio

SexxiChika has left the room.

KillMeNow: was it something i said?

creeped out silence.

KillMeNow: well emo is one step below transfestite.

WhyxAmxIxhere: AAHHHH

WhyxAmxIxhere: sregjh

WhyxAmxIxhere: sjfrhrwetr4

Paramorexlove: what r u doing

Ohsnapitspaul: wtf

WhyxAmxIxhere: partying with a bunch of jamacan princesses mahn.

WhyxAmxIxhere: im slamming my head off of the effin keyboard u moron

Luv2Shop: oooh diss

Luv2Shop: jamacain princesses? random.

Paramorexlove: RAWR. Listen to me.

WhyxAmxIxhere: no

Paramorexlove: well everyone else seems to think we have an emergency

WhyxAmxIxhere: everyone else?

Paramorexlove: well,the gay kid. and the wolf kid.

Ashantiluv: im not gay

WhyxAmxIxhere: did you pm them or sumthin?

Paramorexlove: sorta. im bored. and i want info. so dish!

WhyxAmxIxhere: NNOOOOOO

KittenxCuddles: i hate thiss life

KittenxCuddles: i hate this life

KittenxCuddles: i hate this life

Luv2Shop: im confuzzled

KillMeNow: OW!

Luv2Shop: wat?

Lonewolf: bella talk to me in a private chat

Lonewolf: i needa talk to u

WhyxAmxIxhere: fiiine

WhyxAmxIxhere has left the room.

Lonewolf has left the room.

KillMeNow: i fell down the stairs. then bled. then i drank my blood. but then i kinda missed my blood and got sad so i cut myself. then cried. then a random cindder block fell on my head. then i fell down the stairs again.

KillMeNow: just my luck,huh?

Luv2Shop: wow. i dont think ive ever seen anyone prone to such life threatening idiocy.

Luv2Shop: u rly are emo

Luv2Shop: well,actually i have seen someone so prone to life threatening idiocy.. but thats not the point.

**hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**R&R. Watttup with Jake and bella? dunn dunn dunn..well not exactly. just insert mysterious brain racking music here.  
**


	3. You need to get over him

**Whyxamxixhere - Bella**

**Ashantiluv - Quil**

**LoneWolf - Jake**

**Hotstuff - Embry**

**OhsnapitsPaul - Paul**

**Luv2Shop - random girl  
**

**H20lovefoodsucks - random anerexic computer nerd**

**KittenxCuddles - random queer dude or someone who lost a bet**

**KillMeNow - random emo**

**Paramorexlove - random girl **

**and other random peoples who I don't feel like adding.**

**Bella's POV **

_WhyxAmxIxHere: what_

_LoneWolf: bella whats going on_

_WhyxAmxIxHere: umm nothing?_

_LoneWolf: im worried about u Bella. I called Charlie. You need to stop this._

_WhyxAmxIxHere: Stop what?_

_LoneWolf: hes giving you time though_

_LoneWolf: but it cant wait anymore_

_WhyxAmxIxHere: wat cant wait_

_LoneWolf: bella u need to stop acting like this_

_LoneWolf: i knows its not your fault but rly bella_

_LoneWolf: you cant keep doing this to yourself _

_WhyxAmxIxHere: ..?_

_LoneWolf: You need to get over Edward Cullen_

I didn't answer him. I stared blankly at the screen blinking and waiting for the pain to kick in. I didn't even realize it when it did. I became to used to it. But not immune. Just numb. I didn't understand what he was trying to say but at the same time I did. He wanted me to stop moping all the time about him. Even though I didn't talk about him,cry about him,or stare at an old photograph of his. Well thats because if I talked no one would listen,if I cried no one would care,and I don't cry in public,and I have no photograph to look at. So thats just that. But maybe she was making it obvious without words. I typed a reply but didn't send it. I couldn't think of anything much to say so I just erased it. He typed again.

_LoneWolf: I don't like hurting you but_

_LoneWolf: hes never coming back,you know_


	4. Right? Wrong

**Whyxamxixhere - Bella**

**Ashantiluv - Quil**

**LoneWolf - Jake**

**Hotstuff - Embry**

**OhsnapitsPaul - Paul**

**Luv2Shop - random girl  
**

**H20lovefoodsucks - random anerexic computer nerd**

**KittenxCuddles - random queer dude or someone who lost a bet**

**KillMeNow - random emo**

**Paramorexlove - random girl **

**and other random peoples who I don't feel like adding.**

_Lonewolf: Bella?_

_WhyxAmxIxHere: yes_

He didn't answer me. I couldn't blame him. There was nothing to say. I sighed and started to type back as I thought about what I really wanted to say and not just the same old excuses. I was getting tired of it. Jake must be going through a hard time because of me,but that didn't give him the right to just say things like that. I felt the hole ripping open. I choked back a tear or two.

_Ping!_

I looked down at the screen and a new private message popped up.

_Paramorexlove: Bellaaaaa_

_WhyxAmxIxHere: hey_

_Paramorexlove: is something wrong_

_WhyxAmxIxHere: yeah_

_WhyxAmxIxHerex: but nuthin new_

_Paramorexlove: aw_

_Paramorexlove: wat goin on?_

_WhyxAmxIxHere: nothing_

_Paramorexlove: the same thing the other dudes are panicing over?_

_WhyxAmxIxHere: huh?_

_Paramorexlove: idk,i guess its just trouble in boy land_

_Paramorexlove: ex girlfriend im guessing but they arent too happy_

What was she talking about? What were they panicking over? I sighed and shook my head. It wasn't even worth an answer. I exed the message shut and the private chat with Jake and shut down my computer. I was hungry. I was going to go get some food or something and not deal with anything else that was my fault until later. Besides,whatever Paramorexlove was talking about,or who,didn't matter to me. Right?

Hah. Wow,was I wrong.


	5. Oh perfect

**Dunn dunn dunn..who is Paramorexlove talking about?**

**Whyxamxixhere - Bella**

**Ashantiluv - Quil**

**LoneWolf - Jake**

**Hotstuff - Embry**

**OhsnapitsPaul - Paul**

**Luv2Shop - random girl  
**

**H20lovefoodsucks - random anerexic computer nerd**

**KittenxCuddles - random queer dude or someone who lost a bet**

**KillMeNow - random emo**

**Paramorexlove - random girl **

**and other random peoples who I don't feel like adding.**

_Paramorexlove: soooo trouble in paradise?_

_Ohsnapitspaul: ha. funny. no. disaster in disaster ville._

_Ashantiluv: wtf paul. this is awesome._

_LoneWolf: now we dont have to keep tracking her down anymore_

_LoneWolf: she came straight to us_

_HotStuff: fell right into our little trap_

_Luv2Shop: uh oh_

_KittenxCuddles?_

_Luv2Shop: brb..._

_Paramorexlove: im lost_

_KillMeNow: me too_

_H20LoveFoodsucks: heyyy room_

_Ohsnapitspaul: jake go to bellas house_

_LoneWolf: um not sure if thats rly the best thing to do right now_

_Ohsnapitspaul: orders from Sam. im talking to him right now._

_LoneWolf: no seriously. shes mad.._

_Lonewolf: brb _

_Paramorexlove: can somebody please explain to me whats going on?_

_KittenxCuddles: sis...Luv2Shop...hellooo..._

_Luv2Shop: im back! omg!_

_Luv2Shop: omg_

_Luv2Shop: omg_

_Paramorexlove: what?_

_KillMeNow: what?_

_KittenxCuddles: Luv2Shop tell me what the hell is going on_

_AshantiLuv: well the blood sucker won't go anywhere near her with you around,jake_

_KittenxCuddles: thats all i need_

_KittenxCuddles has left the room._

_Luv2Shop: shit._

_Paramorexlove: iiiim lost_

_LoneWolf: well this is perfect_

_LoneWolf: bella ran away from home._


	6. Alice

**Omg peoplez. Thanks for reviewing. You people rock. Like all the cool reviews and stuff. Even Phantom of the Rocky Labyrinth. That girl seriously owns. I mean,really. Wow. Anerexia? A disease!? Wow! Your kidding! I only had it like twice before. And jeez,I didn't know this story wasn't funny. Since the other nineteen people who reviewed sorta said it was. Well,okay your majesty I guess what you say goes. And the emo is one step below transvestite is sorta from a song. Emo Kid. By Adam and Andrew. Get your facts straight,sweetie. Suicide is a serious issue. High School Musical is the reason for most people to commit suicide. It gives me suicidal thoughts just hearing their cheery little voices. But anyways,wow. Not funny? Maybe I should go drown myself in a tub of gummy bears since apparrantly I'm the most cruel heartless person in the world. Yeah,I'm a bitch. I'm mean. Get.used. to it. You.seem.to.like.typing.like.this.  
**

** The rest of you rock.**

_Luv2Shop: ha. wow. this sucks._

_AshantiLuv: yeah. _

_LoneWolf: dammit dammit dammit_

_Luv2Shop: did she go to school???_

_Luv2Shop: did she go to the store?? how do you know she ran away??_

_Ohsnapitspaul: bella got suspended so she cant be in skool_

_Luv2Shop: suspended?_

_AshantiLuv: why the hell do you care so much?_

_Paramorexlove: g2g_

_Paramorexlove has left the room._

_LoneWolf: she punched someone_

_Luv2Shop: who?_

_LoneWolf: idk someone named lauren?_

_Luv2Shop: why?_

_LoneWolf: does it matter? u dont know Bella_

_Luv2Shop: dammit! you tell me why or i will slit your effing werewolf throat in your sleep and drink your blood until your body runs dry! Find Bella! Or I will KILL YOU!_

Stunned silence.

_Hotstuff: wtf_

_LoneWolf: drink my blood? i thought the cullens were the only people alloud to do that_

_HotStuff: haha_

_LoneWolf: flipping online predator_

_Luv2Shop: you bet. im a predator._

_Luv2Shop: and I'm online_

_Luv2Shop: and shut your mouth_

_Luv2Shop: this is Alice Cullen you idiot. Now you get your butt off of your chair,out of your house,and looking for Bella. Because if Victoria kills Bella,I will kill you. If Edward doesn't get to you first._

_Luv2Shop has left the room._

**  
**


End file.
